


Krycek Interlude 2

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories II [5]
Category: E.R., X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek's following Skinner and his boy toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krycek Interlude 2

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: To KiMeriKal and Crysothemis for beta reading and friendship

This day had been so fucked. Krycek ripped the wrapper off another Powerbar and chewed on it hungrily. The flight to Chicago had been delayed for hours. He hadn't gotten into the city until after eleven in the morning. By then, the jerkass known as Edson had disappeared for the day. Krycek spent the day staking out the bunghole's apartment and all it had gained him was a sore ass and a growling stomach.

He'd barely made it to Carter's place before Skinner got there. He'd had to scare the shit out of a little old lady to get this parking space. Of course when Skinner had pulled up there was a spot magically open right in front of the house. That pissed Krycek off even more.

Krycek had been able to come up with a number of addresses for old man Carter, but realized that he had no idea where the meeting was to take place. Home? Office? Club? Those old farts always had a fucking club somewhere.

Thus he'd found himself sitting and waiting some more. This was worse than having to watch fucking Mulder. At least Mulder watched porno, which meant that Krycek could at the very least have a good jerk-off session while he waited.

With Skinner all he'd gotten was the stomach-churning sight of him and his boy-toy locking lips at the front door. Sheesh, you'd think they'd have the decency to wait until they were inside. They'd gone at each other like starving men facing a steak dinner. Christ. He would never have figured old Walt for a rump ranger.

Krycek chuckled, remembering how he'd fucked with Mulder's head. Not that it took a lot. Little kiss on the cheek. Calling him friend. That was Krycek's idea of fun. Mulder had looked confused, and a little deflated.

But this, this business with Skinner was just fucking weird.

Not too long after Skinner entered the house, a little red haired woman had gone in. With any luck at all she'd walked in to find the two doing it doggie style on the living room floor. Now that would be worth seeing. Her face, Skinner's face. Oh, God what he would give to see Skinner's face!

About twenty minutes later Skinner and his fuck-boy came out of the house and got into Skinner's car. It was time to get on the road. Although Krycek was careful, he realized that Skinner was oblivious to the fact that he was being followed. The business with Grandpa Carter must have had him really rattled. Ah, life's little amusements! Big tough Marine Skinner was nervous about meeting his boyfriend's family.

Traffic was light and in short order they were in a neighborhood of huge houses on huge lawns. When Skinner turned into one long drive, Krycek passed on by and parked a short distance away on a little side drive. It was probably the way the hired help came in.

Krycek made his way to the house. The place had no security at all. Who the hell were these people? Obviously they had money out the wazoo, so didn't it ever occur to them to protect themselves from people like him?

He slipped around the house and finally found them in a ground floor room that looked like a set out of a movie. Books, leather chairs, soft lighting. The old man had a head full of grey hair and a face like a snappish terrier, sharp, long nosed and utterly pissed off.

Carter looked both angry and terrified. Strange mix. Skinner's face was stone. Yeah, the old A.D. was firmly in place. It would be interesting to see how this fell out. He'd lay money on Skinner, though. That was one tough bastard.

Krycek leaned against the wall next to the window and watched.


End file.
